When the edges start to fray
by Kiinari
Summary: He wasn't suppose to fall her. She was human for god's sake! What good can ever come out of it? Lucy x Loke


When the edges start to fray

x

Loke smiled at the female who was flirting shamelessly by his side.

"Loke you look especially gorgeous tonight. But I suppose that's how you usually look?"

"How you flatter me ladies, you look ravishing yourselves, surely there are many more men that deserves your attention other than me?"

"Oh Loke, you lady killer, I wish you were only mine."

He smiled half-heartedly at the fawning females who occupied his seat both left and right.

"That's what everyone says, don't they?"

He replied, his thoughts far away from the women who were clamoring for his attention. There is only one female who occupied his thoughts. Lucy. His stellar key owner. His savior. His friend. And now, currently his obsession. When had he started to find her so much more attractive than usual? Or how he had started to worry about every little thing about her? Even when there were so many women yearning for his notice, he could not keep his mind of her.

"Ne Loke, what are you thinking about?"

"It's nothing, you beauty is so breath taking that I couldn't stop to admire it for a while."

The infatuated ladies squealed under his compliment. He sighed inwardly wondering what about her that attracts him so.

It had started out as a little harmless fun. Lucy was fun to tease as she was quick to dismiss his advances on her. To Loke, it was a challenge to get a blush from her whenever he had a chance to. He finds it amusing how she turned embarrassed when he often showered compliments over her.

But when had it started to turn serious?

He wasn't supposed to fall for her.

Spirits and humans weren't meant to be. They would often end it in tragedy. Their lives were too flitting for immortals, much like a grain of sand in the wide seemingly never-ending deserts.

He assured himself it was just an infatuation, one that would past quickly as soon as he tended to his needs. Smiling slightly at the thought, he turned his attention to the lady beside him.

"Hey beautiful, why not let us play a game?"

x

It should not have turned out this way.

It was ridiculous.

She was human for god's sake! Loke gritted his teeth angrily, resisting the urge to destroy something lest his room become a pile of rubble. He was going to settle this once and for all. Pick up some local spirit from the streets, go out with her and not think about Lucy at all. Even if she were to call him he would not go to her aid. Perhaps the reason why he was so obsessed with her was because of his over protective personality. He had similar feelings when it had come to Aries after all. He just needed to convince himself that Lucy would be fine even if he were not there. She can handle it by her own. Besides, her friends were always with her. Nothing much could go wrong…right?

Nodding and applauding himself on the good idea, he exited his bedroom to start his plan, only to find himself walking towards Virgo's room and knocking on her door, informing her to go to Lucy's aid in any case that he won't be around.

x

"Is Lucy alright?"

He asked Virgo who was lounging on the sofa in their common area when she mentioned that Lucy summoned him.

"I think not brother. I brought her a new pair of whip for her from our world in case she needs it..." Virgo mumbled on. "…I pretty sure princess is struggling with the giant Octopus Man around."

Loke felt the world stilled for a moment.

"Say what?"

"Princess was fighting against Octopus Man."

"And what happened?"

"I wished her luck and teleported back here."

"No I mean what happened to her?"

"Oh she was still fighting the octopus man when I came back."

She will be alright he told himself, ignoring the furious beating within his chest. She should be. He hadn't sensed the familiar tug that would inform him that his owner was in deep trouble. Not yet. But the anxiety was keeping Loke from proceeding with his usual routine. He found himself dropping things that he was holding and pacing around tensely around the hallway without a motive the entire afternoon after hearing the news.

"Ah screw this!"

With that, Loke disappeared. Virgo smiled lightly shaking her head, staring at the spot her brother was last seen.

"Ne..e, Virgo, what happened to Loke?"

"It's nothing. Brother had fallen pretty deep this time round."

"In a hole..?"

Virgo quietly slipped away, leaving Aries to ponder by herself what Virgo had meant.

"Shouldn't we help him?"

x

Lucy sighed, relief to be back at the Earthland version Fairy Tail. After bidding goodbye to her counterpart, everyone had head back home safely in one piece. Plus with the help of the Exceeds, transporting everyone back was much easier. It was good to be back home. Oh no, she refused to let herself be upset over a certain spirit. As soon as she stepped into her rented room, she heard someone calling her name.

"Yo Lucy."

"Natsu, what are you doing down here?"

"Hey don't get mad Luce. We are friends right? Friends visit each other often!"

The pink head grinned sheepishly before heading towards her kitchen to raid her fridge for food.

"My apologies on imposing on you."

"Not you too Gray. And don't strip in my house!"

Lucy screeched. Right on que, Erza popped up, thwacking the two on their heads.

"Where are your manners? Sorry Lucy."

"Out everyone, now."

"Aw Luce…"

Lucy sighed, resigning herself to her horrendous fate of sharing her apartment as a common area for them to meet up. After informing her of the mission that they would be embarking on the day after tomorrow, Natsu left with Happy quickly before Lucy decided to kick them off the second storey. Erza and Gray too left courteously and bade their farewells for the night.

"Finally, I have the room all to my-"

A familiar ginger haired lion spirit appeared behind her. Lucy twitched.

"You are the last person I want to see now. Get out."

"Aw princess, you are hurting my heart."

Loke whined and approached her, his arms outstretched in a gesture to hug her. Lucy huffed and ignored him. After that stunt he pulled out upon her when she was back in Edolas? No way. He pouted but backed away slightly, resuming to a more serious expression.

"How are you?"

Lucy looked at him incredulously.

"Oh I'm fine. Virgo helped me out, unlike someone."

Loke looked away guilty, choosing to focus on the wooden parquet flooring of the room. Lucy sighed and waved her hands.

"But it's fine really. I forgive you. Besides, there was no harm done."

"Look I'm sorry Lucy I-"

Loke sighed. Perhaps it was better if she didn't know about it. Noticing the slight troubled look upon her face he decided to query her upon it instead.

"You don't look fine to me."

Lucy turned away from his piercing gaze, away from his scrutinizing gaze, hoping that he would not catch what she was really feeling. It wasn't fair. He couldn't just pop in as and when he liked! He should suffer a bit, that insufferable jerk. Declaring his love carelessly to her and dating another. What in the world is he thinking?

"Since when did you care anyway…?"

Lucy muttered and whipped out his key, trembling slightly as she did so.

"Forced closure!"

Taken aback by the sudden command, Loki felt himself being pulled back into the spirit world.

"Wait-!"

The last thing Loke saw just before he disappeared was the hurt flitting across his key wielder's face.

* * *

I'm wondering whether to make this a multi-chap fic or a two shot. In any case this ever expands to more then a two-shot fic, the storyline is probably going to divert or take a detour from the original plotline. I feel that Loke might come across a huge dilemma should he ever fall for Lucy. The fear of Lucy being mortal and all is very real to an immortal like him afterall. And he strikes me as a person who would do whatever it takes to save the one he loves. Well, once when he come to terms with it. And maybe after lightening up a bit on the capricious attitude. :d.

Luki


End file.
